Gloomy Galleon
Gloomy Galleon is the fourth stage of the game Donkey Kong 64. It is mainly an underwater stage and arguably one of the largest stages in the game (if not the largest). To get to Gloomy Galleon, one must swim underwater and head into the unlocked gate under K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress. The most used Kong here is Lanky Kong due to his transformation that is needed to unlock certain areas. The boss of this stage is Puftoss and is fought by Lanky. Features *'Main Cavern:' This is the starting area of Gloomy Galleon. It is a rather large area that is mainly grassy. The straight path leads to Cranky's Lab while the two at the intersection either leads to the Sunken Galleon or the Lighthouse area. *'Sunken Galleon': This is argubly the largest area in Gloomy Galleon. Most of the Kongs can earn at least two or three Golden Bananas in this area and Candy's Music Shop and Funky's Armory can be found here. There is also an area where the seal can be raced with Donkey Kong. *'Lighthouse Area:' This area is located the opposite direction of the Sunken Galleon. This is a fairly large area where Snide's H.Q. can be found in. There is also the lighthouse that only Donkey Kong can enter. Turning on the lighthouse brings a large ship into the area and Diddy Kong can get onto there. *'Treasure Cove:' This area can be found within the Sunken Galleon area and can be opened using Enguard. This area features many large coins that only Diddy and Lanky Kong can scale up. The water level must be risen in order to climb up to a coin. Character Locations *'Cranky's Lab:' Cranky's Lab is located at the end of the main area. It can be accessed by taking the nearby cannon. Under Cranky's Lab, there is a Battle Arena pad located behind a gate that Chunky can Primate Punch to knock down. *'Funky's Armory: '''Funky's Armory is located in the Sunken Galleon area near the tree-like structure. *'Candy's Shop:' Candy's Shop is also located in the Sunken Galleon area but near the gate with the seal. Visiting Candy at this level allows her to give the Kongs a second melon of health. *'Snide's HQ:' Snide's HQ is located in the lighthouse area that requires the water level to be risen to get to. Golden Bananas Donkey Kong #'Before starting, Donkey Kong should unlock the way to the lighthouse area while Diddy unlocks the way to the lagoon from the main cavern.' Donkey Kong must head toward the lighthouse and find his Baboon Blast pad. After going through the DK Star at the end, a seal will be freed and will go near an opened gate near Candy's Shop in the lagoon. Donkey Kong should head over there and the seal will give him a Golden Banana. #Now that the seal is free, he'll give Donkey Kong another opportunity at a Golden Banana in a race. Donkey Kong must collect coins and beat the seal in Ship Ahoy in order to earn another Golden Banana. #Near Funky's Armory of the lagoon, Donkey Kong can play is Bongo Blast to open a gate in a ship and has 60 seconds to get there. After entering, Donkey Kong can find a Bonus Barrel inside and complete the mini-game Krazy Kong Klamor to earn a Golden Banana. #'For this next one, Lanky must have unlocked the Treasure Cove and Diddy must have gotten a Golden Banana first.' In the Treasure Cove area, there is a yellow-haired Kasplat walking around. However, it's too high for Donkey Kong to reach alone so, after completing Diddy's mini-game, Donkey Kong must use Bananaport 4 to reach the Kasplat. Taking it out and taking it's blueprint to Snide will result in a Golden Banana. #Donkey Kong must make his way inside of the lighthouse. Donkey Kong must climb to the top and activate the lighthouse with his Gorllia Grab technique. Afterwards, a ship will appear and a Golden Banana will appear near the exit. Diddy Kong #In the Treasure Cove, Diddy must Simian Spring up some coins and hop inside the Bonus Barrel. After completing the mini-game Stealthy Snoop, Diddy will be rewarded with a Golden Banana.' Note that doing this makes a Bananaport 4 pad appear. This is needed for Donkey Kong to get to his Kasplat.' #'Before getting this one, Donkey Kong must have gotten his fifth Golden Banana.' Diddy must head into the lighthouse area and get onto the circling ship by using the Rocketbarrel Boost (the Diddy barrel is found at the base of the lighthouse). After getting on, Diddy must Simian Slam his switch and a Golden Banana will appear at the very top of the lighthouse. Diddy can grab this Golden Banana by using the Rocketbarrel Boost once more. #While on top of the lighthouse, Diddy can play his Guitar Gazump to make a mechanical fish appear in the lagoon. Diddy has 93 seconds to get there but he can get there in a flash using Bananaport 5. Diddy must then head inside of the fish. Inside, Diddy has to shoot some lights near a fan with a heart three times in 100 seconds. After doing so, Diddy is rewarded with a Golden Banana. #Back in the lighthouse area, there is a red-haired Kasplat walking around in an alcove. Diddy must first raise the water level before he can jump up there to it. After defeating the Krusha, Diddy can take it to Snide who is close-by to get his Golden Banana. #Near Funky's Armory in the lagoon, Diddy can play his Guitar Gazump once more to open a gate near the sunken ship. Diddy has enough time to swim over there and get inside. Inside, there is a Bonus Barrel that contains the mini-game Splish Splash Salvage. Completing this mini-game results in Diddy's fifth Golden Banana. Tiny Kong #In the main cavern near Cranky's Lab, there is a cannon that Tiny can use. Tiny must then swing herself over some vines and, to the left, there is a purple-haired Kasplat walking around. It is recommended to take it down from a safe distance with the Feather Bow and take it's blueprint to Snide for a Golden Banana. #In the main cavern in the cave that leads to the Sunken Galleon area, there is a Tiny switch close-by. Tiny must press the switch and quickly get over to the open gate on a sunken ship and head inside. After some swimming around, Tiny will come across a Bonus Barrel that contains the mini-game Kremling Kosh. Completing this mini-game results in a Golden Banana. #In the lagoon, Tiny must swim down to the submarine and enter it. Inside, there is a Bonus Barrel that contains the mini-game Big Bug Bash. After completing this mini-game, she will be rewarded with a Golden Banana. #Near Funky's Armory, there is a tree-like structure with Tiny's musical pad on it. After playing her Saxophone, Tiny has a few time to make it into the sunken ship. Inside, there are many goodies but the real prize, the Golden Banana, is located deeper inside. #Near the lighthouse area, there is an area that Tiny can enter through her Mini Monkey ability. Tiny will then speak with the mermaid who is distraught over losing her pearls. Tiny then agrees to find her pearls. To start off, Tiny must head back to the Sunken Galleon area and go into the Treasure Cove. There is a treasure chest in here and Tiny must use her Mini Monkey ability to go through the keyhole. Inside, there are several clams with menacing looks that contain the mermaid's pearls inside of them. Tiny must carefully grab the pearls when the clams' mouth open. After collecting all of the pearls, Tiny can head back to the mermaid's place and earn her Golden Banana as a reward. Lanky Kong #'Note: Before getting this one, Chunky Kong must have unlocked the gate right near the entrance first.''' In the room from the main entrance, there is a blue-haired Krusha walking around. Defeating the Krusha and taking it's blueprint to Snide results in a Golden Banana. #In the lighthouse area, Lanky must transform in Enguard and break open a treasure chest to reveal a Golden Banana. Lanky must change back to claim it. Navigation de:Aqua Alptraum Category:Locations in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Coastal-themed Category:Underwater-themed